


After the Storm

by revise_leviathan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon, this was meant to be all of them but it's mostly shunyuuto whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revise_leviathan/pseuds/revise_leviathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year later, and Ruri thinks the anniversary of more than just the end of the war is reason enough to fill the Kurosakis' loungeroom with people Shun has to be social with. Yuto might help him out with that, though.</p>
<p>Response to the Arc-V 30 Day Challenge, Day 6: Happy Anniversary.</p>
<p>(Ten points if you know the card I'm referencing in the title.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Also read: "I will cling to this ship until canon destroys it from under me, because that goes without saying."
> 
> Vaguely related to a headcanon of mine that Shun isn't great at remembering names/faces/important events (hi there 'who's Marco' even if that was probably just him not asking for a name).

One year on from war’s end, and Shun and Yuto could walk the streets of Heartland again without everything in them declaring the _wrongness_ of it, the ruins of their home. It wasn’t fixed completely, sure, but it was a start, and somehow the scaffolding scattered through the city between pastel-bright buildings as beautiful as they remembered only increased their hope for the future. It was a new beginning, in more than one way.

“You didn’t brush your teeth this morning, did you?”

It’s teasing, almost; Yuto had forgotten how until finally everything _ended_ and he’d been able to go back to something resembling normalcy. Face only inches away, looking like he was trying to hide in the scarf that he still wore despite changing everything else, Shun shifted in that uncomfortable way he did when Yuto caught him out. He’d never been able to lie to him, not really.

“Ruri was in the bathroom.”

And of course he didn’t kick her out. Yuto smiled and darted in for a quick kiss as they came back up the ragged, pebbly pathway to the Kurosaki household, and Shun buried his head in his scarf like a nervous bird, eyes disgruntled but cheeks red. One year on, and he still wasn’t quite used to this…but it was something he wanted to be used to, more than anything.

His dextrous movements from years of combat made him over-handle the house keys, weighing them like a weapon before Yuto gave him a neutral, yet _knowing_ look and he conceded, opening the door like a normal person. Ha.

…His front room was draped in pink streamers and _people_ —

“…And they’re back!” It was Ruri, of course, raucous and amused, who darted forward first to shunt them into the house proper and shut the door. The rosy woods, light patterns and delicate florals of the house’s usual decoration had been buried under the colours of celebration, and once Shun got past the initial shock he could pick six people in the lounge. Of them, not surprisingly, Yuya was the first to rise, Yuzu close on his back.

“Yuto, Shun! Did we surprise you?” Yuya sounded mercifully happier than he’d ever been when they’d first met, and it was still strange to hear _'Shun'_ come out of any mouth that wasn’t Yuto’s, but his excitement was somehow infectious and brightened the room even more just by being there.

“It’s been so long!” Yuzu’s smile was just as light and airy, and she twined a hand with Yuya’s even as she reached out for a greeting embrace, a sign of how comfortable she’d gotten around this lot.

“Ah, Yuya, Yuzu!” Yuto went forward to welcome them like old family, but Shun stood back for the moment, accounting for everyone in the room first. Yugo and Rin were sprawled messily – and what had to be _uncomfortably_ – across one seat having some sort of vigorous, nearly even arm wrestle that apparently made them oblivious to anyone else in the room, including Serena on the next lounge. She was holding up her hair, one eye closed so she could better focus on the face in front of her; Yuri, dressed meticulously in not the old soldier’s garb, but a formal dark waistcoat and pink shirt that somehow still managed to look elegantly lazy. His delicate fingers handled her yellow pony-tailing ribbon carefully, and he was just as carefully not looking toward the door, like he expected to be kicked out the minute anyone saw him. Shun couldn’t blame him, honestly; he was surprised Ruri hadn’t decked him on sight, but there had to be a reason for this.

“Ruri, why do we…?” He didn’t get further than that before she gave him the most incredulous look he’d ever seen, and even Yuto’s expression shifted into something not quite exasperation, but very close.

“Today not ringing any bells?” Ruri asked, meandering back into the lounge and picking up their little desk calendar to shove right in his face, so close it blurred.

“It might if I could read the calendar.”

Before he could push it away himself, Yuto did it for him, stepping between them and wordlessly tugging Shun toward the other room. Ah, socialising. He still sucked at it, despite Yuto’s best efforts.

When Yuto finally spoke, it was dry and amused. “I know you probably had trouble noticing back then while you were stumbling all over yourself like I’d tried to strangle you instead of kiss you, but it _is_ the anniversary of when the war ended. When all of us…”

Oh, right. That. Shun’s eyes went round above his scarf, and Yuto tried not to laugh as he took a moment to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration – with himself, mostly.

“ _Shit_ …of all the things to forget. I’m--”

Nobody was letting him finish a sentence today, apparently, because Yuto’s swift movement up to cover Shun’s lips with his own was a conversation stopper if there ever was one. Over Yuto’s head and the swelling blush in his cheeks he could see Yuya and Yuzu’s amused smiles, Serena’s almost victorious one, and Yuri’s somehow _still_ condescending, if not vicious or mocking, grin.

His eyelids flickered down. _Pretend they’re not watching,_ Yuto had been suggesting for a while now. _Stop caring about what they think or what harm they might do. It’s over._

_New beginnings._

He curled his arms around behind Yuto’s waist and pulled him forward.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Happy anniversary, Shun.”

They made it another minute before the buzz of conversation and the crash of Yugo tackling Yuri so hard they toppled the couch broke them apart.


End file.
